Sadness In The Stars
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: <html><head></head>R.I.P Elisabeth Sladen xxxxxxx</html>
1. Chapter 1

I'm not going to bother with disclaimers. This isn't the time. This was written in memory of Elisabeth Sladen, R.I.P xx Get the tissues ready guys, I needed them just writing this story xx

**Sadness in the Stars**

**-One-  
><strong>

Amy Pond stood at the stairs by the console that lead underneath the glass floor. She watched the Doctor move silently around the console, and could feel a change in the air. Something wasn't right…

"Doctor?" she spoke in a soft voice.

"Amelia." The Doctor answered simply, not looking up from what he was doing, his eyes had darkened with a mixture of anger and sadness, and a neutral expression masking his emotions.

"What's bothering you?" Amy questioned, walking over to him and put her hand on his arm.

The Doctor froze and looked at her. How was it she could see something was wrong? How in this entire universe did she land an idiot like Rory?

"Doctor.. Has something happened?" she asked when she got no response.

The Doctor kept his steady gaze on her. "A very old friend has died…" he spoke quietly.

"Oh… Doctor I'm sorry…" she whispered and pulled him in a hug.

"Nah…Don't be She wouldn't have wanted to be saved." he told her, hugging her.

"Doesn't stop the pain." She said softly. "What took her?"

"Cancer…" he answered. "And I could have saved her. Could have taken her to one of the best hospitals in the galaxy. But if I'd have given her the option she would have told me no… she wouldn't have wanted me to play God."

"She sounds like a wise woman. Who was she? What was she like?" she asked, wanting to know who this amazing woman was, so she could have at least someone to look up to. And she knew talking about the person you lose can help you keep alive their memory.

"She was amazing. The travels we had together… She was one of the best friends I have ever had." He said, a smile creeping on to his face. "Sarah Jane Smith. When I left her, I left her in Aberdeen. Was meant to leave her in Croydon."

Amy giggled. "So you get places as well as times wrong." She smirked.

"The TARDIS is old you know. Older than I am." He smiled.

"Shut up and carry on."

"Sarah Jane touched people wherever we went, whether she did it intentionally or not, she left her mark on people and that mark will stay there forever. She took on a young boy as her own son, he was meant to be the Bane's creation to take over the world, but because they grew a human child, he has human aspects. She stopped the Bane from doing whatever they'd planned and she saved the boy, gaining a few friends in return. Luke Smith, Clyde Langer, Rani Chandra and Maria Jackson. Every single one of them helping her to defend the earth from Sarah Jane's attic in Ealing." He spoke. "There never will be another woman quite like her, she truly was special. But as someone once told me, every song must end soon. Everything has its time."

"Who said that?" Amy looked at him.

"I did." He grinned at her.

"Will she have a funeral?" Amy asked.

"I imagine so…" he sighed heavily.

"She sounds truly amazing, and I think you should be there. You need to say a proper goodbye." She told him.

"She was." He nodded. "Right, Amelia give me that phone." He said, holding his hand out.

"Get it yourself, and stop calling me Amelia." She scowled then smiled, reaching over to grab the phone and handed up to him, then she watched him dial a lot of numbers. What was he doing? Calling the entire galaxy? She rolled her eyes at him then went over to the captain's seat and sat on it, propping her long pale legs upon the edge of the console, and listened while the Doctor spoke in hushed tones, as though trying to soothe someone from crying, and her heart went out to the boy and friends Sarah Jane had left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Two-**

"I'll just go find Rory…" Amy whispered when the Doctor was finished on the phone.

The Doctor looked over and nodded. "By the time you come back we'll have landed." He said softly.

Amy nodded, walked back over to him and kissed him on the cheek before walking up the stairs to one of the many rooms to look for her husband.

The Doctor just looked and numbly started to set the co-ordinates for Ealing. He could feel his beloved machine's sadness multiplied with his own. His words really were ringing true. The universe has lost someone special, a woman who was one in 6 billion.

The TARDIS flew through the space time vortex without so much as a tremor, and landed in the attic of number 13 Bannerman Road without even a shudder.

Amy and Rory came down the stairs silently after the TARDIS had landed, and the Doctor could tell she'd been crying. She'd obviously told Rory, and was unable to stop her tears. Amy had even traded one of her many skirts for a pair of loose black trousers.

"Come here Pond." He told her.

Amy pulled herself from Rory and went straight to the Doctor, and they embraced tightly. "I'm only sorry I never got to meet her…" she whispered.

"You would have loved her, Amy. And she would have loved you." He whispered back. "Come on, let's go." He said and looked over Amy's shoulder at Rory.

Rory just nodded, not even moving to pull Amy away this time as the three of them made their way slowly toward the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor used the hand that wasn't holding Amy tight to him to open the door before releasing her to step out alone.

He could see Rani, Clyde and Luke all sitting on the brown leather sofa in front of Mr Smith the super computer. Neither of them had turned at the sight of the TARDIS, or even the sound. He moved silently in front of them and knelt before them.

"It's just not fair." Luke muttered through his tears.

"Nothing ever is." The Doctor said gently. "But the ones left behind, we have to go on."

"Just because she's not here in person doesn't mean she's gone forever." Amy spoke up for the first time, exiting the TARDIS and walked over to them. "I know I never knew her but for you guys that did, she's going to be with you every single day."

"She wouldn't have wanted tears… We know…" Rani said quietly, looking at the woman who was stood beside her.

"And it's hard not to cry, but you're crying because you've lost someone you love dearly and that's not a bad thing, but what is bad is if you spend your life mourning her, when you can celebrate her life too. Think of all those amazing times you had. The laughter, the tears, even the frightening times can be just as great." Amy said, kneeling down and hugging Rani by the shoulders. "You'll pull through this together."

"I didn't just lose a friend I lost a mum…" Luke said, his tears still falling.

"And no one is ever going to replace her. But she'll always be alive in your heart if you keep thinking of her. She'll be there with you all the time." Amy said softly.

Luke nodded, listening to her.

Amy swapped places with the Doctor and pulled Luke into a hug.

A few moments later, the attic door opened, causing Clyde and Rani to look over to the door.

"Alan…" Clyde said quietly.

"Just to say the car's here waiting for you. Maria's downstairs too… along with your parents." Alan said softly.

"Her mother better not be here if I hear her talking about herself one more time…" Clyde started, and Amy put a hand on his arm to soothe him.

"Don't worry she's not here." Alan assured him.

Amy and the Doctor stood up and waited for the three teens to stand.

Amy looked over her shoulder as Rory moved out of the TARDIS silently and followed them all out of the attic and down the stairs.

With everyone piled into cars and following the hearse to the nearest crematorium, the Doctor thought about his time with Sarah aboard the TARDIS. The two of them fighting against the Sontarans, Daleks, Cybermen, Davros… so many more… the amazing times he had with her as his third and fourth self… assisting him and the Brig with UNIT… seeing her again in his tenth body in the school fighting the Krillitanes… and again when the Earth had been stolen. And not so long ago now in this incarnation, when a few rogue Shansheeth had faked his death to get the TARDIS.

Luke, Clyde and Rani were all thinking of their time with Sarah Jane also. Battling against the Bane, Slitheen, Blathereen, the Gorgon and those creepy nuns, Androvax, the Trickster, Graskes and Groskes, the Berserker, the Judoon, Kudlak, the Nightmare Man, the Mona Lisa… Seeing all those amazing things, being in danger yet being kept safe all at the same time, now neither of them would ever have that feeling again, and neither of them knew if they could carry on doing what they did.

It was because of Sarah Jane that Luke found a home and a place where he belonged.

It was because of Sarah Jane that Clyde was the young man he was becoming.

It was because of Sarah Jane that Rani's passion for being a journalist got stronger with every moment she spent with her.

For the teenagers, the car journey came to an end all too quickly.

The Doctor could only remain in his thoughts even when it was time for everyone to get out.

Amy looked at Rory and then at the Doctor, she could tell he wasn't aware of anything around him. She hugged him around the middle and then left him with Rory while everyone walked into the crematorium; she moved over to console the 3 kids.

"Did you know who Sarah was?"

Amy looked at the woman who'd spoken.

"Uh… sadly I never met her… the Doctor told me about her though…" she explained. "And I'm Amy…"

"I'm Gita… it's sad we met in these times isn't it?" The woman said, hugging Rani.

Amy couldn't agree more, and she placed a comforting arm around Luke's shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Three-**

Everyone walked inside and took their seats and the service began. But Luke, Clyde, Rani and the Doctor could only sit back, furious that this man was talking about the most amazing woman on the planet and he knew nothing about her.

The Doctor stood up, cutting the man short. "I'd like to say something."

The man stepped aside. "Of course."

The Doctor bounded up to the front, he almost looked like his old self for just a second. But anyone who knew him, they knew he was far from back to normal.

"I'm sorry but you're talking about Sarah Jane like you knew her for all of her life. Most of you here don't know her even half as well." He started. "Over the time I knew her and travelled with her, she got quite close, she was my best friend. Confronting whatever came our way together, helping those who needed it together." He said. He had to be careful what he said. "And then when we parted ways, I know I'm not the best of drivers…. She wanted to be left in Croydon… I left her in Aberdeen." He gave a small smile, his comment had made a few people laugh. "When we met up again years later oh did I get it in the neck. But she was so happy to see me, her temper didn't last. It never could."

Luke and Clyde nodded, they knew that.

"Over the years she built a name for herself, she was an amazing journalist, great friend, and a few years later, a brilliant mother." The Doctor continued and stopped when Luke stood up. "Come up here then Luke." He said gently.

Luke walked up to him.

"Do you want me to stay?" the Doctor asked softly, and Luke nodded. The Doctor took his step back, but remained behind the boy.

"You'll never know anyone else like my mum…" Luke started his voice croaky. "She really was amazing, and she loved helping people. Anyone she met, if they needed help she'd do it…Sometimes against her better judgements, but it was rare she got things wrong. I was born running for my life… but she saved me. She took me in like her own. Loved me like her own and I'll never forget that. She loved Clyde, Rani and Maria like her own too, and whenever there was a story she had to investigate, we were there with her. Whether she wanted us there or not… My mum was a hero to many, and there's a lot of people who will say that, but very few can actually prove it." He finished, he couldn't say anymore, he was choked up and his tears had started to fall again.

The Doctor pulled the boy into a hug as the curtain started to close around the coffin.

Rani, Clyde, Maria, Gita, Haresh and Alan got up and walked over to Luke, Rory and Amy stayed sat down; Amy couldn't help but let her own tears fall as she heard both of them speak of the woman they both loved.

"Good-bye Sarah-Jane…" came the murmurs of the small gathering at the front by the curtain.

"Good-bye mum…" Luke's whisper was barely audible as the mahogany casket was lost from view forever.

_A/N: R.I.P Elisabeth Sladen. You're in pain no more /3 And a special mention to my nan who died last year of the same horrid disease /3_


End file.
